Firsts
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: Every relationship has a first. *warning: slash*


Firsts

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but oh how I wish they were. Maybe if I cross my fingers really hard........

Rating: I wanna say PG-13, but I'm giving it an R.

Summary: Everyone relationship has a first.

Author's Notes: This story did not start out this way. I in fact began it, and was halfway through it when I realized I was writing someone else in place of the original 'boyfriend.' But I cannot fight what my fingers type, so I guess it turned out exactly the way it was supposed to. Hope you all enjoy.

Dedication: To Gia, the only one who understands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


I have a boyfriend.  
  
His name is Bright Abbott.  
  
It was a few months ago, and he, Colin, Amy and I were hanging out at the Hart's, watching a movie. I'd become pretty good friends with Colin, and Bright and I were somewhat friendly -antagonistic- acquaintances.   
  
The movie was over, and we were going to watch another -I forget what, I think it was Triple X or something like that- anyway, I was comfortable, and I wasn't moving, so I stayed where I was. Bright was red and silent, and he shook his head when Colin asked him if he had to go to the bathroom. I didn't know then that he'd had a monster erection from watching Vin Diesel and Paul Walker for teo hours.  
  
Amy went to make some more popcorn, and Colin followed her out of the room.   
  
He was wearing these old jeans, from before the accident, and they were too small for him. And when I say small, I mean they were extremely tight, and hugged his ass in all the right places.   
  
Did I mention that I might've had a little crush on the coma victim back then?  
  
Anyway, Colin got up, and he stretched, and I managed to look away, but I couldn't help but check out his ass as he made his way out of the room.   
  
I wouldn't have been so obvious if I'd known that Bright was watching my every move, and I wouldn't have sighed so longingly if I hadn't been so captivated by Colin's departure.  
  
They were REALLY tight jeans.  
  
I didn't notice Bright's eyes go saucer wide, or his jaw drop, because I was too busy fantasizing about the best way to get those jeans off that body.  
  
So Amy came back, Colin came back, and they wrapped themselves around each other. And I rolled my eyes, and pretended to watch the movie while daydreaming about Colin's hands and ass and lips.   
  
Bright swears he doesn't remember the movie because he was too busy staring at me, and dreaming about MY hands and ass and lips.   
  
I still think he had Colin in his head, because again, the JEANS, man.   
  
So we watched the movie. Or I attempted to, at least.  
  
Later, Bright offered me a ride home.   
He kissed me for the first time that night.   
  
Suffice to say, I was still stuck on Colin, and rebuffed him gently. Telling him he wasn't the guy for me, and wondering how I'd missed the signs.   
  
Later that night I was laying in bed, and remembering New York.  
  
Remembering Mason Collins, actually.  
  
The boy who'd been a jock, who'd teased me, tortured me, and insulted me every chance he got. Who bragged in the locker room about Marcy Gails, or Patricia Richards, or some other girl he'd claimed to 'nail' the night before.   
  
The boy who crept up on me while I was alone in the showers, and gave me a mind-numbing blowjob.   
  
He and Bright were very much alike, except for the blowjob thing (although I'd later find out that the elder Abbott gave even better head. Mmmmm.)  
  
*cough*  
  
Anyway.  
  
Our next kiss happened three days later, when he caught up with me in the hallway after school. He slammed me up against the lockers, looked into my eyes, and said, "I like you."   
  
Then he kissed me.  
  
And I'm not talking about a soft peck on the lips. I'm talking hands roving, teeth nipping, and tongues battling.   
  
I was mindless after he pulled away, and it took a moment for his parting words to register.   
  
"I can wait, Ephram, that was just something for you to think about until you're over him."   
  
His 'something' was all I could think about for days, even my father commented on my absentminded attitude. And the 'him' comment really stuck with me.   
  
I had no idea I'd been so obvious about my attraction to Colin. I didn't know he spent just as much time watching me, as I spent watching the unattainable Hart.   
  
We spent weeks circling around each other, as Amy and Colin got closer, and my crush became a distant memory.   
  
Then one day, we were hanging out, yet again, at the Hart's, and I asked Bright if he'd mind driving me home for a second, because I'd just gotten the new Slayers on DVD, and I knew he wanted to see it.   
  
He smiled at me, in this weird, uncharacteristic, mysterious way, and said. "Okay, dude."   
  
That was the first time =I= kissed him.   
  
We made out in the cab of his dad's truck for twenty minutes before Amy called us, wondering what was taking so long. He still teases me about my gasped conversation with her, while he was tugging on my nipple with his perfect teeth.  
  
We fooled around for a couple months before we had our first, raging fight.   
  
We didn't speak for two days, and Colin and Amy had no idea what was wrong with the other half of their foursome.   
  
They had no idea that Bright had told me he loved me.  
  
And that I hadn't been able to say it back.  
  


They had no idea because they didn't know we were a couple, that we had to suffer in silence because the only people we could talk to about our problems were each other. And neither one of us was willing to do that.  
  
So we ignored each other in the halls, and I didn't show up for his practices after school, and he didn't sit on the couch listening to me play the piano.  
  
Bright told me later that all he could think about was Colin. And Me.   
  
Together.   
  
He said he'd thought that I was still in love with coma boy, and that I was just fooling around with him until Colin finally decided that Amy wasn't the one for him. Sometimes, I feel like he still thinks that, but then he gives me a soft kiss, and tells me that he loves me, and my fears are washed away.  
  
Ugh, I'm turning into such a girl.   
  
We didn't talk, and it took those two days without him for me to realize that I couldn't be without him.   
  
So I sent him White Stripe tickets in class, and left a basketball in his locker, and made sure that his entire family would be gone for the night when I filled his room with candles, and lay across his bed in only his letterman's jacket.   
  
That was the first night we made love, and the first time I whispered softly that I loved him.  
  
*sigh*  
  
It was a perfect night, until Amy and Colin decided to leave the party at Jake Johnoson's house early, and sneak on over to her house to fool around a little themselves.   
  
Bright and I were enjoying the aftermath of round three when we got caught for the first time.  
  
Amy was surprisingly calm about it.  
  
And Colin freaked out.   
  
Not in that, "Eeew, you're gay, what the hell's wrong with you, you disgusting freak" kind of way, but in that "I'm hurt, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I thought we were friends" way.  
  
Bright still swears that Colin was freaked because he hadn't gotten to me first.   
  
I always laugh, because my Bright's is really cute when he's jealous. (Don't tell him I said that, he'd kill me.)  
  
Bright and I got dressed, while Amy tried to calm Colin down, and keep him from storming out in a fit of righteous anger. We sat in the living room, while Amy spouted off excited questions, and Colin pouted.  
  
Bright shut her up quickly, gave a her a short summary of the 'how' and the 'why' and the 'when.' Then we hightailed it over to my house for some peace.  
  
My dad caught us the next morning, wrapped around each other.  
  
This time, I freaked out, and Bright had to calm me down.  
  
Later that day, my dad and I had our first, and only (thank God) father-son gay sex talk. He had diagrams, and charts, and all this 'information' for me. And warnings, telling me that gay life wasn't as glamorous as they portrayed it on Queer as Folk.  
  
I was stunned that my father had even heard of the show.  
  
We also had the first of many fights, on whether or not the show was realistic. We watch it together now, every Sunday night, my dad claims to have a crush on Melanie, and teases me about my obsession with Hal Sparks.   
Bright still giggles -yes, =giggles= - hysterically whenever I mention our weekly ritual.   
  
Somehow, after that weekend, the entire town seemed to find out about us.   
  
Bright told me he got his own lecture from Dr. Abbott about the do's and the don'ts of dating a member fo the same sex, albeit without all the extra fun stuff my dad decided to add to ours. I m ust say though, I'm kind of glad that my dad and I have the relationship we do, because Dr. Abbot still nags Bright about protection and safe sex.  
  
Delia cried, because she found out that she'd never end up with Bright, but she met a new boy in her class a few days later and hasn't stopped talking about him since then.  
  
I'd like to say that our peers were as great about it as our families, but you know what small town kids are like. We got poked and prodded, and picked on for months, we still get called 'faggot' every now and then, but the kids seemed to be scared of Bright. With good reason, he beat the shit out of one of his teammates after being called a cocksucker.  
  
They're also afraid of Amy. She's kind of made herself into out official fag-hag, always fighting about gay rights with the haters in town. She even went so far as to start Everwood's first PFLAG group.   
  
But everything's pretty much mellowed out.   
  
Now, when we watch movies at the Hart's, Bright and I snuggle alongside Amy and Colin.  
  
And when Bright thinks Colin's staring at me a little too long, he hugs me possessively, and glares at the shorter boy.   
  
I'm always telling him that he's my number one guy.  
  
He always answers that he's glad he got to me first.  
  
  
~Finis~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
